Solve the equation. $d+0.5 =0.75$ $d=$
Explanation: Let's subtract to get $d$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} d+0.5 &=0.75 \\ \\ d+0.5 {-0.5}&= 0.75{-0.5}~~~~~~~~~~{\text{subtract }0.5} \text{ to get } d \text{ by itself }\\ \\ d+\cancel{ 0.5} {{-}\cancel{{0.5}}}&= 0.75{-0.5}\\ \\ d &= 0.75{-0.5}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $d={0.25}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} d+0.5 &=0.75 \\\\ {0.25} +0.5&\stackrel{?}{=} 0.75 \\\\ 0.75 &= 0.75 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$